MatchMaker
by RawrrStar
Summary: Mary and Joey have been selected to host a matchmaking show in Condor Studios. Little do Sonny and Chad know, they're being matched together. Whether they like it or not. Jary/Channy.
1. The Call

**Eeep. So I've found a brand NEW fictional couple I love. Well, actually, 2. But anyways, one of those couples is Mary/Joey from Another Cinderella Story. I've started LOVING them since I've been roleplaying Mary on Twitter (Follow her at TheMarySantiago) :] so I got an idea, why not do a crossover of Channy AND Jary? haha. Hope y'all enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Ring,ring. Mary heard her boyfriend,Joey's cellphone ring. She looked around to see if he was coming so he could answer it but she was the only one in the room. She reluctantly picked up the shiny phone and pressed the answer button.  
"Hello?" She asked into the phone. She was expecting it to be Joey's best friend, Dustin or Dominique attempting to persuade Joey to duet with her. All she heard was a rough voice.  
"Hello, is this Joey Parker?" The voice asked. Mary frowned.  
"No, this is his girlfriend Mary... would you like to leave a message?" She crossed her legs and reached out for a pen and paper.  
"Oh great, we were looking for you too, Ms. Santiago." The voice sounded enthusiastic and she put down the pen. She hoped it wasn't some random prank caller.  
"Um, before you say anything else. Who the heck are you?" She asked and knelled on the sofa.  
"This is Mr. Condor of Condor Studios. We are starting a new show and we want you and Joey to be the hosts." The rough voice coughed. Mary's eyes went wide. She loved Condor Studios shows. Especially So Random! and Mackenzie Falls. Before she could reply, she screamed.  
"OH MY GOSH! WE'RE GONNA BE ON TV!!!" She yelled into the phone.  
Joey ran into the room. He was worried that something was wrong. One of his eyebrows raised as he caught Mary on his phone looking really happy and jumping up and down. As soon as she caught his eye she bit her lip and stopped jumping.  
"Ahem, of course we'd love to be on the show. When does filming start?" She coughed while sitting back on the white leather sofa. Joey looked puzzled as his sat down beside her. He leaned into her head trying to hear what was going on.  
Mary mmhmed,awwed,oohed and nodded. As soon as the phone call was over, she handed the phone back to her boyfriend with a grin on her face.  
"What's up?" He asked while stuffing the phone in his pocket.  
"Well, Mr. Condor from Condor Studios just rang. He wants you and me to be the hosts of a new matchmaking show." She sighed and leaned back on a cushion. Joey's eyes went wide.  
"Really?" He frowned and crossed his arms. "Are you sure it wasn't a prank caller Mary? Because you know how gull-"  
Mary kissed him on the lips and smiled. "I'm _pretty _sure it was Mr. Condor. Now shut up, we need to go pack. We're filming in California tomorrow and they're gonna tell us who we're matchmaking!"  
Joey grinned and took Mary's hand. "This will be... interesting. Considering how we have a weird view of romance."  
Mary thought back to when her and Joey met more than a year ago. He was a popstar going back to school and she was just a nobody, working for Dominique.  
She hopped off the sofa and grabbed Joey's phone off him.  
"Sorry, but I MUST tell Tami!" She ran to her room while dialing her best friend Tami's number.  
"Hello? Tami! I have the best news!-" She slammed the door.  
Joey went to his room and started packing. He threw some random clothes into a suitcase and zipped it closed. A little black box fell out as he dragged the suitcase to the floor.  
"Crap." He whispered as he snapped the box off the ground. He didn't want it to get damaged as it contained an engagement ring that he was hoping Mary would accept while in California. She was, after all, the love of his life.  


* * *

**Lmao. Cheesy ending, no? Anyways, if y'all enjoyed this chapter, PLEASE REVIEW. And I WILL continue it. Because Channy will be happening. Bahahahaha.**

**Peace out suckaz,  
Sinead.  
**


	2. The first step

**OMG. I totally abandoned FanFiction, and I'm SO sorry about that. But this week I have no school because of midterm, so look forward to LOADS of updates. (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonny With a Chance or Another Cinderella Story. Kthnx.  
**

**

* * *

**

Sonny Monroe walked through Condor Studios. She had a happy-go-lucky grin on her face and was giggling away to herself. She couldn't believe her luck, she was going to be meeting her favourite singer, Joey Parker. She was sent to meet him so she could convince him to guest star on So Random! She had never told anyone this but she used to have a secret crush on him. But she got over that when she started having feelings for a certain golden haired 3 named heartthrob. As she thought of this, she gulped and started looking down at her boots. She suddenly saw another pair of feet in front of her and bumped into them.  
"Oops, I'm so sorry about-" She said quickly while looking up. She ate her own words. It was none other than Chad Dylan Cooper. She made a scowl.  
"I take that back. Not sorry." She stuck up her nose and walked away.  
"Fine." She heard a voice behind her. Chad had decided to start their usual argument. She turned around. She was going to win this time.  
"Fine!" Sonny snapped and walked towards him.  
"FINE!" Chad yelled walking closer towards Sonny. He enjoyed this game. He thought Sonny looked cute when she was mad. And sad. And happy. Basically, she was cute all the time. Stupid cute.  
"Ugh, I don't have time for this game." Sonny rolled her eyes and turned the other way. Before Chad could say anything insulting to her, she quickly stormed off to Marshall's office.

---------------------------

Mary sat on the uncomfortable little chair. She was sitting in Marshall Pike's office along with Joey. The thing is, Mary was hiding. She had a hidden camera in her hat and was sitting on a teeny tiny little chair behind the desk. This was for the show. She looked at Joey. He was twiddling his thumbs in boredom. He caught her looking at him, smiled and blew her a kiss. She blushed and hid back under the desk. The door flew open. It was Sonny. Mary peeked out from behind the desk. She prayed that she wouldn't see her. Joey got up to shake Sonny's hand. She had a huge grin on her face.

"Hi Joey! I'm Sonny!" She said enthusiastically while shaking his hand quickly. Mary rolled her eyes. She couldn't stand all the enthusiasm coming from that one girl. Sonny looked over her way and Mary hid quickly. She didn't want this chance of being a tv star get ruined. She hated always being in Joey's shadow, this was the trouble of dating a celebrity. Everybody thought she was using him so she could be a dancer in music videos. That was _so _not true. Thankfully Sonny didn't spot her.

Sonny continued rambling on and on about their new Halloween sketch and that how everyone wanted Joey guest starring on it.

"Ok Joey, I have to go now but I'll see you later!" She waved and then left the room. As soon as she was gone Mary attempted to get out from behind the desk. She ended up hitting her head on it.

"OW!" She cried and pressed her hand to the slowly forming bump on her head. Joey rushed over to her.

"Are you ok Mary?" He asked and helped her up. He pulled her hand off the bump that was getting bigger.

"I don't know what hurts more, the bump or Sonny talking non stop for an hour." She snapped and sat on the desk. He smiled and held her hand.

"Aww, well let's hope Chad isn't as bad as her, you're going to have to talk to him this time." He laughed and kissed the bump. She flinched. "Is that better?"

"Not really, but I like the kiss." She grinned and rested her head on his shoulder. "And fine, I'll talk to him this time."

She got up and started walking toward the door. "You coming JP?"

Joey looked up. "Uh.. sure, in a second. You go ahead without me." She shrugged and walked away.

When Mary was gone, he took out the box out of his jacket and opened it. I'll definitely do it tonight, he thought.

* * *

**Yet another boring chapter. I'm so sorry. I've just lost the urge to write. SO GIVE ME IDEA, OK?**

**Peace out suckaz,**

**Sinead  
**


End file.
